The Suite Life On Jurassic Park
by XxLavaxX
Summary: COMPLETE: London's friend, John, invites London and her friends to his island for the weekend.  Until things go terribly wrong.
1. The Invite

**AN: AHEM this is my first fan fiction story on this website XD This is a mix of Suite Life On Deck, Jurassic Park, and Jurassic Park 3. I do not own Suite Life, or and Jurassic Park Movies.**

**

* * *

**

The S.S. Tipton had docked in Costa Rica for a few days, and it was very hot there. At the juice bar, Zack and Maya worked while Cody, Bailey, and London, sat and drank smoothies.

"It's so… HOT!" London complained. "Why can't the heat leave and go somewhere else?"

"Like to where?" Bailey asked London. "I don't know! Maybe to Aunt's Attic!" London replied in a whiney voice. "You mean Antarctica?" Bailey asked. "No I really mean my Aunt's attic!" London replied in a serious voice. "Okay…" Bailey said rolling her eyes.

"It's so hot… I might pass out…" Cody said weakly. "Oh, don't pass out yet young man! I must discuss something with all of you!" An old man with a Scottish accent said. The old man was walking over to them, dressed in all white, except for his hat which was a tan color. He wore glasses and had a watch on his left arm, and was walking with a cane with a ball of amber on the top; there was a Mosquito in the amber of the cane. He had a white beard and mustache, and he was bald, but you couldn't see his baldness under his hat.

"John!" London exclaimed and ran up to the man. "Who's John?" Maya asked. "Oh, allow me to introduce my self!" John said in a cheerful voice.

"My name is John Hammond and I am friends with London's father. I came down here to invite London and her friends, which must be you 4, to my island for the weekend!"

"He must be rich is he owns an island!" Zack whispered to Maya. "What's on the island?" Bailey asked. "Oh, creatures you would have never imagined to see!" John replied smiling. "Will it be worth the trip?" Cody asked, thinking this could be a waste of time. "Oh, yes, it will be the experience of a life time! I guarantee it!" John replied, smiling even bigger. "You may want to start packing, we leave Saturday morning!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday morning!" Zack complained. "I think about the rest of today is enough to pack a few clothes and a few belongings. You will be staying at the hotel!" John replied happily. "It's not enough time for Zack…" Cody mumbled, smiling a little. Lucky for him, Zack didn't hear. "Exactly what time tomorrow morning?" Maya asked curiously. "8:00 AM, it'll take about 1 hour and 30 minutes to reach the island from the Costa Rican airport," John replied. "Okay then," Maya said.

A little while after John left, the kids all went to their rooms and packed, and went to sleep, excited for the next day.

* * *

**So what'd you think about it? It will get more interesting soon, promise! Sorry it's so short also! Rate & Review!**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	2. The Arrival

**IN THIS CHAPTER THEY ARRIVE AT THE ISLAND OF SECRETS AND STUFF XD I do not own Suite Life on Deck or Jurassic Park!**

It was the next day at the airport, the kids all followed John to a private helicopter, where 3 people stood. "I forgot to mention kids that these scientists will be coming with us! Their names are Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and Dr. Ian Malcolm." John said. Dr. Grant wore a brown cow boy hat that covered his brown hair, and was wearing a plaid shirt, tucked into his blue jeans. He had a bandana around his neck and wore boots. Dr. Sattler was blonde, and she wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Dr. Malcolm looked much different from the other 2; he wore all black, and wore sunglasses over his eyes. He had black hair and black shoes. "DR ALAN GRANT!" Cody and Bailey exclaimed running up to the man. "We've read your book!" They both exclaimed excitedly. "Cool," Dr. Grant said.

They all got into the helicopter; there was enough room for all of them. The helicopter was white and in blue on both sides was the word "Ingen". Inside of the copter were 5 seats on each side. Cody sat next to Bailey; Bailey sat next to the window, because Cody was afraid of heights. London sat next to Bailey; Maya sat between London and Zack. On the other side Ellie sat between Dr. Grant and Ian, and John sat next to Ian.

"Are we there yet?" London whined impatiently. "We haven't even left!" Zack exclaimed. "Oh… I knew that!" London said happily. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Please, fasten your seats belts as we land!" The pilot announced. Everyone buckled their seat belts, but Dr. Grant had some trouble, so he just tied his two sides together. The helicopter would drop a few feet and stop. Cody and Bailey held hands, because it was very bumpy.

When they landed a man came up to the helicopter door and opened it. After everyone was out 2 jeeps that were painted gray and red with a sign with a black t-rex skeleton on it and under that it said "JURASSIC PARK" Cody, Bailey, Zack, and Maya piled into one jeep, and London, Ian, Alan, Ellie, and John went into another.

The jeep drivers started the cars and drove to the Visitor's Center. On the top was the same t-rex skeleton as there was on the car. Everyone got out of the jeeps and entered the Visitor's Center. Inside in the center was the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and an Apatosaurus in battle. Off to the right was the skeleton of the huge Spinosaurus. Off to the left of the Rex skeleton was a Velociraptor skeleton. All the skeletons were complete, and none of the bones were man-made. Cody and Bailey walked towards the Spinosaurus skeleton; its intimidating size was scary. Zack, Maya, and London went to the Velociraptor skeleton. Alan, Ellie, and Ian observed the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton.

"Look at that sail!" Bailey exclaimed to Cody, looking at the Spinosaurus' huge sail which was supposed to stand 7 feet high **(I think!). **Cody shivered a little at the Spinosaurus' huge claws and teeth, even though he knew the skeleton couldn't eat him or hurt him – of course because it was dead.

"That dinnysawr need to eat more! It's so skinny that it's all boney!" London exclaimed in disgust. "London, it's a skeleton, of course it's boney!" Maya said sternly to London. "This isn't so scary!" Zack said and laughed. Dr. Grant heard Zack and walked over. "What was that?" Dr. Grant asked sternly to Zack. "These dinosaurs, they aren't so scary! They are just a bit taller than me!" Zack said nervously. "Those dinosaurs were 6 feet high to be exact, and their name is Velociraptor, raptor meaning 'bird of prey'". Dr. Grant said. "So, you're saying like a 6 foot turkey?" Zack said laughing a bit. Then Dr. Grant reached into his pocket and pulled out something and showed it in front of Zack. "This is the claw from one of those '6 foot turkeys'" Dr. Grant said. "You would stare at the raptor and he wouldn't attack you, he would just stare right back at you. Your not expecting it but the 2 other raptors come out and attack you from the side. Not biting you, but slashing you with this claw. Maybe here… or there…" Dr. Grant said, and made motions across Zack with the claw to show where they would slash him. "Or maybe across your stomach, spilling out your guts. The point is, they eat you while you are still alive. Show a little respect!" Dr. Grant said. "Okay…" Zack choked out and Dr. Grant left back to the Tyrannosaurus and Apatosaurus skeleton.

Cody and Bailey walked over. "What were you guys talking about?" Bailey asked. "Zack's guts getting slashed out!" London said happily. "Okay…" Cody said.

"Come on everyone! I must show you your rooms!" John announced. John walked out of a different door, behind the Visitor's Center was the hotel. Cody had never noticed before, but there was a high voltage fence around the place. "Why do you think that's there?" Cody whispered to Bailey. "I'm not sure, maybe to keep out wild animals?" Bailey whispered back. "Yeah, that's probably it…" Cody said, but still couldn't understand one thing – and huge high voltage fence for animals? Cody read a sign on the fence that said "DANGER: 10,000 VOLTS" Cody shivered a little.

After John showed them their rooms they all went in their rooms and unpacked. London, Bailey, and Maya shared a room with 3 beds, 1 T.V., a bathroom, and only one closet. It wasn't very big, but all 3 of them fit in there. Cody and Zack shared a room, same as the girls' but with 2 beds instead of 3. Basically all the rooms looked the same. Alan and Ian shared a room also, and Ellie got her very own room. London was jealous.

"Why are you guys putting your stuff in MY closet?" London exclaimed. "It's not just YOUR closet! It's ALL of ours!" Maya said. "Why don't we just split the closet into 3?" Bailey suggested. "Fine…" London puffed out.

After they all got their stuff in their rooms, John told them to follow him to a room.

**Yes, I know this isn't exactly like Jurassic Park, like the dinosaur scene I skipped, but I want the dinosaurs to come a bit later. *cough* NEXT CHAPTER! *cough*. **

**~XxLavaxX~**


	3. Baby Dinosaurs and Control Room

Mk first chapter with dinos! XD So yeah hope you like this chapter :)

**

* * *

**

John led them into a room with lots of scientists and eggs in what looked like modernized nests.

"Hi, I'm Henry Wu!" One of the scientists exclaimed to them. "Feel free to look at the eggs!"

Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, and Maya all ran up to one of the nests where one of the eggs was moving.

"Something's going to hatch!" Bailey said excitedly.

Dr. Grant, Ellie, and Ian then ran up to the nest also.

"Ah, the theory of chaos! That wasn't expected, now was it?" Ian said and smiled.

Zack nodded slowly. John put on some gloves and walked over to the nest. The egg started cracking, and then a small head popped out. Then it came out to where you could see its arms and claws.

"Ew! A slimy lizard!" London exclaimed and backed off a bit.

"That's an awfully weird looking lizard!" Maya said.

"Actually, it's not slimy, that's blood because it just hatched." Cody said.

After the little creature had fully come out of its egg John picked it up gently. John let Dr. Grant hold the little creature.

"Is this what I think it is?" Alan said nervously.

"What is it Al…" Ellie said, her voice fading out as she saw what he was holding.

"Is this a Velociraptor?" Dr. Grant asked sternly, but his voice a little nervous.

"Um, yeah…" Henry said.

Bailey leaned over and a looked at the Velociraptor. "B-b-but that's impossible! They went extinct millions of years ago!" Bailey said nervously.

"Not anymore, thanks to cloning. You see, we used the blood from Mosquitoes that lived in the dinosaur times millions of years ago. To fill in the missing gaps we used frog DNA," John explained.

"What if the dinosaurs get off the island? Or breed and make more little dinosaurs?" Ellie asked.

"Impossible, these dinosaurs cannot survive out in the wild, and they can't breed." John said.

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"Well that's because all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are female," Henry Wu replied.

"Well how do you know? Did someone put skirts on the dinosaurs or something?" Ian asked laughing a bit.

"No, because we cloned them that way," Henry answered.

Zack was getting kind of bored listening to everyone, so he looked at the baby Velociraptor Dr. Grant was holding. "How could something that small hurt me?" Zack said, not realizing he was talking aloud.

"They grow bigger, bigger than this, and maybe these claws look like nothing now, but when they are adults these will be 6 inches." Dr. Grant replied, as Henry Wu took the baby Velociraptor to the place where they put baby dinosaurs until they are fully grown **(Lol, I don't know where that is!)**

* * *

"We're almost to the control room!" John said happily as the walked down a hallway. "Here we are!" He said and opened the door to a room full of computers. Despite all the computers and work stations, only 4 people were in the room.

They were Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, Dennis Nedry, and Donald Gennaro.

Muldoon was wearing a hunting hat **(I'm not sure what it's called! Sorry!) **With shorts, a short sleeved shirt, boots, and he was holding a gun. Arnold was African American **(I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST!) **and wore jeans, a white shirt with a blue tie, and was smoking. He was sitting at a computer typing. Nedry was a fat man, looking like he was in his 20's; he wore a blue shirt, jeans, and glasses. He sat at another computer eating candy bars and drinking sodas. Gennaro stood next to Muldoon, and he wore a business suit, but he wore shorts revealing his hairy legs. He was kind of bald and had either a dark brown or black hair.

John introduced everyone to them.

"We are just about ready for the tour…" Arnold said.

"Wonderful!" John said. "Everyone follow me out to the front, there will be some cars there waiting for you!" He walked off and they followed.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TOUR I'M SO EXCITED I CAN BARELY WAIT XD Hehe… and again this ones short SORRY!**


	4. The Tour

XD TOUR TIME! I'm listening to halo 2 techno music o.o it keeps saying oooooooooooh wooooooooooooah! Hehe sorry got carried away!

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

They all followed John out to the front. There were 3 cars there. They were green, red, and yellow. On the sides were the signs with the T-Rex and "JURASSIC PARK".

"Everyone get into the cars!" John said cheerfully.

Cody and Bailey got in the first car, Ellie, Dr. Grant, Ian, and Gennaro got into the 2nd car, and Zack, Maya, and London got into the 3rd car.

"Have fun on the tour!" John called out to them as the cars started to take off.

"He never did mention what was on the tour." Bailey said looking out the window at the plants, which were extinct plants.

"Well, by the looks of this place, and those dinosaurs, most likely dinosaurs…" Cody replied.

"Um… I knew that!" Bailey said quickly.

The cars approached a huge gate that had lit torches on the top and a sign on it that said "JURASSIC PARK".

"What do they have in there? King Kong?" Ian said.

London was playing with her phone when all of a sudden a screen in the car turned on and it had a map of the island. Then it said as the gates opened, "Welcome, To Jurassic Park!" London looked up.

"Oh boy! The news is on!" London said excitedly.

"This isn't the news London, this is a map of the island." Maya said rolling her eyes.

The cars approached a sign with a Dilophosaurus skull on it. It said "DILOPHOSAURUS" also.

The TV's in the car suddenly showed a picture of a Dilophosaurus. It was green and had 2 crests on its head. It was pretty small though. The narrator for the TV then said, "The dinosaur Dilophosaurus was one of the earliest carnivorous dinosaurs. Scientists thought their jaw muscles were too weak to kill prey, and imagined they were primarily scavengers. But now we know they are Poisonous. Along with such living reptiles as Gila Monsters and Rattlesnakes, Dilophosaurus secretes a hematotoxin from glands in its mouth. Unconsciousness follows within minutes of a bite. The dinosaur will then finish the victim off at its leisure – making Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to the animals you see here at Jurassic Park." The voice then stopped.

Everyone looked out the window of the Land Cruisers.

"Where are they?" Zack whispered.

"Maybe they are playing hide and seek!" London said nodding her head.

The cars passed the Dilophosaurus without any sightings. Cody and Bailey were very disappointed.

Ian tapped the screen of the TV, where there was also a camera so John could see them in the control them. "Hello? Excuse me? Did you plan to have any dinosaurs on this dinosaur tour?" Ian said smiling.

"I really hate that man…" John mumbled in the control room.

A few minutes later the cars stopped in front of an exhibit – the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit. The voice went off again, "Here we see the almighty King of the dinosaurs – the Tyrannosaurus Rex! The mighty tyrannosaurs arose late in dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the Earth for a hundred and twenty million years, but there were tyrannosaurs for only the last fifteen million years of that period." The voice then ended.

They all looked anxiously out the windows of the Land Cruisers. Nothing happened. After about 10 minutes the cars continued moving on the track.

A few minutes later and Dr. Grant saw something outside of the window. He jumped out of the car, and then Ellie did too. The lawyer hopped out next. Zack saw everyone getting out and he got out too.

"Zack, where are you going?" Maya asked and then hopped out of the car.

Cody and Bailey saw everyone jump out and decided to hop out too.

"See? The Chaos Theory… the randomly all hopped out of the cars and now I'm talking to myself…" Ian said then shook his head a jumped out.

Dr. Grant walked over and stood frozen to what he saw in front of him – a huge gully grown triceratops laying down.

"Don't worry, I tranquilized her, she won't charge." A vet said. "My name is Harding, and I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with her." He said. He wore a Baseball-like cap **(I'm not sure what they are called!)** and a tan suit.

Cody and Bailey stood breathless at the triceratops. Zack just walked over to it and Maya slowly followed.

"Let me have a look…" Ellie said.

Dr. Grant lay on the triceratops' belly, feeling her breathing. Zack and Maya were touching her horns, and Cody and Bailey were petting her back gently.

"Her eyes are dilated…" Ellie said, "Have a look."

Harding came over and looked as Ellie shown the light into the triceratops's eye.

"Well I'll be darned…" Harding said.

"And if you look here…" Ellie said picking something off of the triceratops's tongue, "She's been eating some bad plants…" Ellie walked over and looked at a plant. "is this a West Indian Lilac?" Ellie asked. "They are Poisonous." She said.

"I know, but the dinosaurs don't eat 'em," Harding said.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"Pretty sure," Harding replied.

"There's only one way to find out… I have to check her droppings." Ellie said and put on some gloves.

"That is one big pile of crap!" Zack and Ian said at the same time.

"It smells bad!" London whined.

"Maybe that's because we're next to a giant dinosaurs dropping" Bailey said.

"What did the dinosaur drop?" London asked.

Bailey face palmed herself.

After Ellie was done digging through dino-droppings, Ian said "You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything!" Ellie ignored him.

A storm started to come in.

"John says we should get back into the cars." Gennaro said.

"Okay," Dr. Grant said.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here with Harding and finish up with trike. Then I'll meet you guys back at the Visitor's Center." Ellie said.

"That's alright with me, does anyone else want to come?" Harding said looking at everyone.

"Me, me, me! I don't want to see gigantic lizards!" London whined.

"Okay then," Harding said.

Then everyone got back into the Land Cruisers, and they turned around heading back.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4 :) I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I do not own Suite Life or Jurassic Park! What will happen next? STAY TUNED FOR OUR NEXT EPISODE. Hehe I mean chapter XD**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	5. Tyrannosaurus Rex Attack

**Okay next chapter XD now the epicness kicks in X3. Okay enjoy :D**

"Anyone want a soda or something? I'm going down to the vending machine and just wanted to know if anyone wanted anything. Oh, and I'm fixing that bug, some of the electrical systems will go on and off during the next 20 minutes." Dennis said standing up.

Everyone said "No Thanks". On Dennis's computer screen a screen popped up that said "Debug system?" and below that it said "EXECUTE?" in big letters. Dennis then clicked 'Execute' slowly and headed off towards the Embryo Storage area.

Dennis walked down the halls until he reached the storage area.

"3… 2… 1…" He counted and then the power turned off. He entered the room and started taking dinosaur Embryos and putting them into a shaving cream can. He left the room and headed towards the garages.

When he got there he took one of the jeeps and drove out.

Back at the Land Cruisers the storm was heavy, and then all of a sudden the cars stopped – right in front of the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit!

"Why did we stop?" Maya asked.

"Um, cars need a break?" Zack said.

Back in the control room Arnold was typing on the computer, when he noticed something. "John, power sources all over Jurassic Park are turning off!" He said.

"Nedry said some of the electricity would turn on and off for the next 20 minutes." John said.

"What about the fences?" Arnold asked.

"The electrical fences? The possibilities of the dinosaurs escaping are 1 in a million, Mr. Arnold. They know not to touch the fences, and they will think the same thing even if the power goes off!" John said.

"Okay…" Arnold said.

30 minutes had gone by since the cars had stopped in front of the Tyrannosaurus exhibit. Bailey fell asleep laying her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody fell asleep also, but was awoken by a gentle vibrating. He lifted his head up and looked over to the dashboard in the front seat. A cup of water was sitting on it, and the water in it was rippling.

"Bailey…" Cody whispered to her.

"What?" Bailey said slowly waking up.

"Look at the cup of water!" He said a little panicky.

The water stopped rippling.

"Okay?" Bailey said confused.

"It was rippling a little while ago!" Cody said he was surprised.

Then it started vibrating again, this time harder and there was a stomping noise. The water started rippling again.

"W-w-what's that?" Bailey said nervously looking out the window at the Rex exhibit.

Cody looked up and his mouth dropped. "A T-t-t- Tyrannosaurus Rex…" Cody said extremely nervously.

The Tyrannosaurus had come out of the jungle. It gently touched the fence and it didn't get electrocuted.

"Aren't the fences supposed to be 10,000 volts?" Bailey said, in a panic.

"Yeah…" Cody said his voice shaky.

The Tyrannosaurus slowly tore through the wires like they were pieces of string.

"WHAT THE-" Zack shouted when he saw the Tyrannosaurus, but Maya covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"It could hear us probably, so don't shout or it might come over here!" Maya said sternly.

Zack slowly nodded his head and Maya removed her hand from his mouth.

In Dr. Grant and Ian's car Gennaro got out and ran towards the bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Grant said watching Gennaro run.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Ian said, and then turned his attention back towards the Tyrannosaurus.

Ian was about to get out and run too until Grant stopped him and said, "Don't move, it's vision is based on movement,"

"Yeah, but do the kids know that?" Ian asked.

Dr. Grant didn't respond.

Cody and Bailey looked at the Tyrannosaurus. As they were staring the tyrannosaurs' stomping made a flash light fall on the floor. The flash light clicked on and the light shown through the top window. The Tyrannosaurus started walking over to their car.

"Turn it off!" Bailey yelled.

"Okay!" Cody said and picked up the flashlight. As he was looking for the switch he had to turn the flashlight around making the light move around and attracting the tyrannosaur even more. Cody turned it off finally.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TURNED IT OFF FASTER?" Bailey screamed at him, and the tyrannosaur was right next to their car looking inside of it.

"I'm sorry!" Cody yelled.

They started fighting a little bit and then the tyrannosaur burst its head through the top window, and roared.

Cody and Bailey held up the glass, screaming. Then the T-Rex lifted its head out of the car and started pushing the car. Then the car flipped over onto its backside, Cody and Bailey were screaming the whole time.

"Boy, I hate always being right…" Ian said.

"What's going on over there?" Maya said worried.

"I think the T-Rex is…" Zack said and stopped in the sentence.

"Is WHAT?" Maya said, she was afraid for her friends.

"Eating them…" Zack said quietly.

Dr. Grant quickly looked in the back of the car; he opened a case with some big matches in them. He quickly lit one and hopped out of the car.

"HEY! HEY!" Dr. Grant shouted at the Rex.

The Rex looked up and roared. It started coming towards Dr. Grant!

Dr. Grant threw the match into the jungle, and the Rex followed the match.

"HEY! HEY!" Ian shouted and got out of the car, also holding a match. The Rex started coming toward him now!

"IAN, FREEZE!" Dr. Grant yelled at him.

"GET THE KIDS!" Ian said, he started running and threw the match into the jungle, but the Rex didn't follow. It just kept chasing Ian – straight towards the bathroom Gennaro was in!

The Rex charged its head through the bathroom, covering Ian with the roof of the bathroom. The bathroom completely fell apart, except for the toilet Gennaro was sitting on. The Rex looked at Gennaro, and Gennaro stared back. Then, the Rex's jaws came down and picked up Gennaro, and swung him side to side crushing his bones.

"Should we get out?" Maya asked, panicked.

"I think…" Zack said.

Maya and Zack got out of the car and ran away from there, the Rex not noticing them. Zack and Maya ran into the jungle a little, but making sure they could see what was happening.

Dr. Grant got Bailey out from under the car, but she started screaming. Dr. Grant saw the Rex standing in front of them, and he covered Bailey's mouth.

"Don't move, or make a noise, his vision is based on movement…" Dr. Grant whispered to Bailey.

The Rex put its head right in front of them. Then the Rex pushed the car with his head, making it spin to the other side. Dr. Grant and Bailey moved with the car.

Then the Rex started pushing the car towards the edge of the cliff! Dr. Grant had to think quick or they would be pushed off the side. He looked around and saw nothing, but he looked down the cliff – the wires!

"Grab onto a wire!" Dr. Grant told Bailey.

They both grabbed onto a wire and climbed to the bottom.

Then the Rex pushed the car down into a tree – and Cody was still in the car!

"CODY!" Zack screamed from the jungle. As much as he wanted to see if they were all okay, he couldn't or the Rex would see him.

"Follow me!" Maya said, and Zack followed her into the jungle. She was thinking they could get down there another way.

"Cody's still in the car!" Bailey screamed.

Dr. Grant looked up into the tree.

"Okay, I'm going to go up there and get him, you stay down here. I'll be right back, I promise!" Dr. Grant said.

Bailey slowly nodded, she was crying. What had happened to Cody? Was he dead? These questions ran through her mind.

Dr. Grant climbed up the tree to the car, he opened the door and Cody was laying there. He was cut and scraped, but other wise he looked okay.

"Come on Cody," Dr. Grant said.

Cody slowly got out of the car.

"You ever climbed a tree before?" Grant asked him.

"No… is Bailey okay?" Cody asked weakly.

"Yeah, she's fine. Okay the key to climbing trees is to never look down." Dr. Grant explained.

"Where's Bailey?" Cody asked.

"She's waiting down at the bottom, the faster we climb down the sooner you can see her," Dr. Grant said.

Cody slowly nodded.

"Okay just don't look down!" Dr. Grant said.

Then Cody ignored him, and looked down. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled.

Then the car started to creak, Dr. Grant knew it was about to fall further down.

"Climb down, as fast as you can, try not to look down!" Dr. Grant said sternly.

Cody nodded.

"Okay – GO!" Grant said.

They both started climbing down the tree as fast as they could. The car started falling, and it wasn't stopping!

"Quick, get out of the car's way!" Grant said to Cody.

They moved to one side where the car wouldn't crash down.

The car crashed down and Bailey saw it. "CODY?" She cried.

Then Cody and Dr. Grant hopped out of the car.

"Cody!" Bailey said. She was crying for joy because he was okay. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

In the distance they heard the Rex roar.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Dr. Grant suggested.

Cody and Bailey released from their hug and nodded. Then the all started running into the jungle.

**What's next? What will happen to them? And why the heck did the Rex eat the lawyer taking a crap? Lol just kidding :3.**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	6. The Spitter

Next chapter :D it would have been out earlier today but my friend was over XD. Enjoy! P.S. The Jurassic Park 3 parts come in later just to tell you :)

**

* * *

**

Zack and Maya finally reached were the car had fallen down to. They looked around but they only saw the fallen car. Zack looked in the car, no one was there though.

"CODY!" Zack cried out desperate to find his brother. He got no response.

"BAILEY!" Maya shouted. There again was no response.

"DR. GRANT!" They both yelled. The kept calling out, but still, there was no answer. They sat next to the car to rest for a while.

* * *

"Where are the others? Shouldn't they have come back by now?" Ellie asked as she entered the control room.

John and Arnold looked at each other, and then looked at Ellie.

"Well, Ellie, the thing is…" Arnold said slowly. "Jurassic Parks electricity has gone off, the only things that are working are the computers and lights…" He explained.

"So that means?" Ellie said cautiously.

"Yes, the cars stopped and the fence electricity went off. The cars stopped right next to the tyrannosaur exhibit…" Arnold said.

"Is the raptor cage still on?" Muldoon asked quickly.

"Maybe… let me check…" Arnold said, and typed in something. "Yeah," He said, lighting another cigarette.

"I'm going to go get the kids and others, it's most likely the dinosaurs would not escape," Muldoon said.

"I'm coming too!" Ellie said.

"You two may want to go play out in the rain, but I'd much rather stay here!" London said.

"Okay." Ellie said and Muldoon and she walked out the door. They got a jeep and took off towards the tyrannosaur exhibit.

"John, I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry," Arnold said.

* * *

The jeep sped through the jungle. Dennis was in a hurry to get to the East Dock. Then he was going so fast he crashed. He was fine though, but when he tried to drive again, he couldn't. He opened the car door and looked back. The tire was stuck in the mud! He pushed the gas pedal, hard. The car didn't move.

"Crap!" Dennis shouted. He got out of the car and took the jeep's rope-hook from the front of the car. As he was walking towards a tree he tripped. He didn't notice it, but the shaving cream can with the dinosaur Embryos fell out of his pocket and down the small waterfall, into a puddle.

Dennis also dropped his glasses. "My glasses!" He said frantically looking for them in the mud. "I can afford more glasses!" He said and stood up, walking towards the tree.

As he was trying the rope to the tree, he heard a crackling in the bushes. He looked and nothing was there. He ignored it and started walking up the rope back to his jeep. Then he heard a chirping noise behind him. He looked and behind him was about a 5 or 4 foot dinosaur there, looking at him and chirping – it was the Dilophosaurus!

"Oh, I though you were one of your big brothers! But hey, you're not so bad!" He said laughing nervously.

The Dilophosaurus stood there looking at him.

"What do you want? Food? You want food? Well, look, I don't have any! I have nothing on me!" Dennis said sternly to the chirping dinosaur.

Dennis picked up a stick. "Stick? See the stick? See the stick stupid? Fetch!" He threw the stick, the Dilophosaurus watched it fall into the bushes, and then turned around and looked back up at Dennis. "You don't play fetch? Pfft! No wonder you're extinct!" Dennis said.

Then from the Dilophosaur's neck, 2 frills popped out on each side. It made this crackling, hissing noise and then it spit on Dennis. It spit on him. Right on his chest.

"What the…" Dennis mumbled and grabbed the gooey substance. The Dilophosaurus started to hiss again. He quickly went up into his car. When he got in, guess who was right beside him. The Dilophosaurus. It started hissing and then it attacked him. It jumped on him and ripped open his belly, spilling out his guts. Then for Nedry, everything went black.

* * *

"Do you think their-" Maya said but Zack cut her off.

"THEY AREN'T DEAD!" He shouted, he was crying.

"Wait… Zack, look over there!" Maya said and pointed to some shoe prints in the mud.

Zack ran over to the prints. "Their alive! I know it! They are! Come on, follow the prints!" Zack said and started following the prints, Maya close behind.

Eventually they went so far they couldn't see the prints anymore, so they kept going straight. They came out into a very small clearing. Maya heard a chirping noise.

"You hear that?" Maya asked Zack slowly.

"Yeah…" he said quietly.

Maya looked behind her, and there stood a dinosaur – Dilophosaurus again!

The Dilophosaurus just kept chirping and acted innocent.

"It's so cute!" Maya said, getting closer the chirping dinosaur.

"I guess your right!" Zack said getting a little closer.

Then Zack and Maya were really close.

The Dilophosaurus started to hiss and crackle, and its frills came out! It didn't spit – yet.

Maya screamed and Zack pulled Maya's arm and they ran. Luckily for them the Dilophosaur didn't follow.

* * *

"WHERE'S THE OTHER CAR?" Ellie asked frantically as Muldoon drove to the tyrannosaur exhibit.

There were only 2 cars now, the fence was completely ruined and there was pieces of things that had been destroyed everywhere.

Ellie ran up to the two cars, looking inside them. No one was there. Ellie knew the car that was gone was the one Cody and Bailey was in.

"ALAN!" Ellie cried out.

"CODY! BAILEY!" She continued to cry. "ZACK? MAYA?" She kept calling out their names until she heard a groaning noise coming from under a piece of what used to be a bathroom roof. She looked around to see the which part of the bathroom piece it was.

She stopped and shown her flashlight on something. "I think this was Gennaro…" she said, disgusted.

"I think this was too…" Muldoon said.

Muldoon ran over to a piece of the bathroom roof and lifted it up. Ian was laying there, his leg tied up very tightly in his belt.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend…" Ian mumbled weakly.

Muldoon and Ellie placed him in the back of the jeep. Ellie ran over the side of the cliff and shown her flashlight down. "THE OTHER CAR!" She cried.

Muldoon and Ellie went down there and searched in the car and around. They shouted names a few times and no one answered. Then Ellie noticed something. She shone the flashlight onto what looked like footprints. She was relieved and a bit worried though.

Ellie and Muldoon started walking towards the jeep after hearing a roar in the far distance. Muldoon said the Rex wouldn't be there for a while so they walked. When they got to the top of the cliff they were still walking.

Ian was sleeping in the car and awoke to a vibrating noise. He looked down and saw a Rex's footprint that was filled with water, rippling. He then saw the bushes shake.

"Guys… we got to get out of here, now. COME ON, COME ON!" Ian shouted and Ellie and Muldoon and ran to the car.

By the time they got in and got the jeep started, the Rex was right behind them. Muldoon stepped hard on the gas pedal, and drove off, the Rex chasing them closely.

"LOOK OUT!" Ellie screamed when she saw a huge tree in the road. They all ducked and the Rex just broke it in 2 like a twig!

Ian started leaning back, and he was going on the brake!

"YOUR ON THE BRAKE!" Muldoon shouted, and then looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the Tyrannosaur's head very close. He read on the window 'Objects in Mirror Are Closer than They Appear'. That meant the Rex was practically right behind them.

Ian got off the break and they regained speed, speeding off and avoiding the Rex. They were safe… for now.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I know I didn't include Alan, Bailey, and Cody in this part. But they will be in the next part! The main dinosaur of this chapter has been Dilophosaurus, which is why it is called "The Spitter" XD**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	7. Spinosaurus Dome

**This chapter has my favorite dinosaur of all time! It's the first one they see in this chapter XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Grant, Bailey, and Cody eventually reached a building that went under a lake. They walked down some stairs into the building. The part of the building that was under the lake was a room made of glass, so you could see the fishes and underwater wildlife.

"I guess we are safe here…" Bailey said. She looked out the window. Then, a big figure caught the side of her eye, when she looked, there was nothing there.

"What is it, Bailey?" Cody asked.

"I thought I saw something over there, but I guess it was just my imagination," She said.

They didn't know, but something was swimming up towards the bottom of the glass room, or the floor. Bailey looked down, and saw the figure. It was HUGE! She couldn't quite make out what dinosaur it was though.

Cody saw Bailey looking down, so he looked down. He saw the figure too. He patted Dr. Grant a little who looked over, and then looked down.

"We have to get out of here – NOW!" Dr. Grant shouted.

They started running towards the stairs, but it was too late. The creature smashed through the glass.

Bailey saw the creature as it smashed through the glass, it was a Spinosaurus!

Then Bailey froze, and started sinking. Cody saw and quickly swam down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface.

When they got to the surface Bailey let out a huge gasp for air.

The Spinosaurus went back under water, and put its sail out of the water as it swam towards them – like a shark.

Cody had to hold Bailey's arm to get her to the shore, and swim, which made him go slow. The Spinosaurus was gaining on them!

Dr. Grant made it to the shore; Cody made it a few seconds later. Dr. Grant helped Bailey up and she coughed up some water. Cody climbed out of the water and they all backed up away from the shore.

The Spinosaurus' head shot up from out of the water. Then it gave a loud roar, they all covered their ears. The Spinosaurus got onto the shore and roared again. They ran for it, super fast.

"FOLLOW ME!" Dr. Grant yelled and ran into the jungle through trees the Spinosaur couldn't get through. After the Spinosaurus left they let out a big sigh of relief.

Dr. Grant said this would be a good place to sleep for the night, since none of the big dinosaurs could get to them. So they slept there.

* * *

"John, the kids and Dr. Grant are out there in Jurassic Park…" Ellie said slowly as she entered the Jurassic Park restaurant.

"What do you mean?" John asked taking a bite of ice cream, he was sitting next to London.

"The Tyrannosaurus got out… one of the cars went over the edge… we found their footprints, but we don't know where they are – or if they are even alive!" Ellie said calmly but with worry in her voice.

"Wait – Bailey was in the car that went over the edge right?" London asked.

"Yes…" Ellie said, her voice faded as she said that.

"Does that mean?" London said.

"Yeah," Ellie said slowly.

"I GET MY OWN ROOM!" London said happily.

"What? No! It means she is lost out there in an island full of dinosaurs!" Ellie said strictly.

"Oh… but if Bailey gets killed by one of those spinysawrisses, or something, do I get my own room?" London said excitedly.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Everything will be fine once we get the power back on, it could take a few hours." John said.

"PEOPLE ARE DYING!" Ellie yelled and she started crying a little. She took a bite of ice cram and said, "That's good…"

"Spared no expense…" John said and looked down.

* * *

Maya and Zack ran through the jungle.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PET THE BABY TRICERATOPS!" Maya yelled at him.

"BUT IT WAS SO CUTE!" Zack said.

"YEAH, BUT NOW THE TRICERATOPS ARE AFTER US!" Maya screamed.

"Uh, quick! Into those bushes!" Zack said. He and Maya ran into the bushes, and the Triceratops passed them.

"Follow me," Zack whispered and started climbing up a tree. Maya followed.

"We can sleep up here for the night, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay" Maya whispered back.

They stayed in the tree for the night.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Spinosaurus 3 XD Next chapter SOON!**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	8. The Perimeter Fence

Next chapter l:3 P.S. Spinosaurus loves you :D lol

**

* * *

**

Cody woke up in the night to a soft rumbling on the ground. He slowly sat up and looked around; he didn't see anything, just the trees surrounding them. Then the rumbling got a little stronger.

"Bailey!" He whispered and nudged her a little.

Bailey mumbled to herself and turned over.

"Bailey!" Cody whispered again.

"5 more minutes mom!" She grumbled.

"BAILEY!" He finally said loud.

"What?" Bailey said, mad from being woken up.

"Do you feel the rumbling?" Cody asked.

"A little…" She said.

"Wake up Dr. Grant!" Cody said.

"Why can't you do it?" Bailey mumbled.

"Fine…" Cody said and crawled next to Dr. Grant. "Dr. Grant? Dr. Grant? DR. GRANT!" He shouted.

"Huh? What is it Cody?" Dr. Grant said.

"Do you feel that?" Cody asked he started whispering again. The rumbling became very strong. Then, there was a loud roar.

"Spinosaurus?" Bailey asked, worried.

"No… Tyrannosaurus!" Dr. Grant whispered. "Don't move or speak!" He whispered.

None of them moved. They could hear the Tyrannosaur sniffing and breathing. Then all of a sudden, the Tyrannosaurus Rex broke through the trees! Now it was staring straight at them, but they didn't move.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Zack fell out of the tree.

"OW!" Zack yelped.

Maya jumped down and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… this isn't half as bad as what the dinosaurs would do," Zack said, standing up.

"Maybe we should look for the others… the dinosaurs should be asleep…" Maya said.

"Okay," Zack said and they walked off.

* * *

The Rex put its head so close to Dr. Grant, Cody, and Bailey that they could feel it breathing. They didn't move though. Then Bailey couldn't help it, but she sneezed. The Rex moved its heads right in front of her. It lifted its head up and started coming down with its jaws open towards Bailey.

Cody pulled Bailey out of the way, and Rex's head hit the floor.

"RUN!" Dr. Grant yelled and they ran out of the thick trees.

"Maya! Look! There they are! I knew they were alive!" Zack said to Maya and the started running towards them.

"GUYS!" They said and ran up to them.

"Zack, I'm glad your okay, but we can't stop now!" Cody said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

The Rex burst through the trees.

"Oh, that's why!" Zack said. They all ran as fast as they could.

They eventually decided to climb up a tall tree. When the Rex came, it couldn't find them, so it left.

"Let's stay here for the night instead…" Dr. Grant said.

"Okay, but I might fall out!" Zack said.

Everyone laughed. Then they went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day when they were all awake, Dr. Grant climbed out of the tree first, and then when he knew the coast was clear, he signaled everyone else to come down. After everyone came down they walked.

A while later they came across a dinosaur nest. The baby dinosaurs had already hatched, so no adults would be around.

"I thought the dinosaurs couldn't breed." Maya said, looking at the egg shells.

"Yeah, they said they were all girls!" Zack said.

Dr. Grant picked up an egg shell. "Yes, but some frogs and switch gender from female to male or the other way…" he said and smiled. He put the egg shell down and they all saw little baby dinosaur tracks. Everyone smiled at the sight of that.

* * *

"I have an idea to get the power back on," Arnold said. He walked over to a panel and started to switch switches down.

"This will restart the system," He said. He finally made it to the last switch – main power. Everything was dark in the room now, nothing was working. The only light there was from Muldoon's flashlight.

"Hold onto your butts…" Arnold said and switched the last switch. Then, on one of the computers, something popped up in the corner. It was small, but it said "System Rebooting" **(Forgive me if I'm wrong about what it said!)**.

"It worked!" Arnold said. "Okay, I just need to go to the park's compound and turn on a few things. It'll be quick, a 3 minute walk down there and back." Arnold said.

"Okay, I want everyone in the Emergency Bunker until Mr. Arnold gets back," Then they all went to the emergency bunker and Arnold headed towards the compound.

20 minutes had gone by, and Arnold still wasn't back.

"Maybe I should go check on him…" Muldoon said.

"I'm coming too!" Ellie said.

Muldoon nodded and picked up a gun. Ellie picked up 2 walkie talkies. John was examining Ian's leg when Ellie handed him a walkie talkie.

"We'll use this to communicate, I'm on channel 2" Ellie said and followed Muldoon out the door.

John changed his walkie talkie to channel 2, and continued examining Ian's wound.

* * *

Muldoon and Ellie walked, and then Ellie saw the compound.

"There it is! We can make it if we just run!" Ellie said.

"No, we can't," Muldoon said slowly.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because… we're being hunted…" Muldoon said.

"Oh, God…" Ellie said.

"It's alright… run… to the compound… I've got her!" Muldoon said. "Run… Now! Go!" he shouted.

Ellie ran extremely fast, jumping over logs and stick. She rain through the chain link fence and into the compound. She closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath. She put on a head set and turned on her walkie talkie.

"Okay… I'm in," Ellie said.

John led her through the place until she finally reached the switches.

Zack, Maya, Cody, Bailey, and Dr. Grant reached the perimeter fence. They weren't sure if it was on or off, so Dr. Grant threw a stick on it. Nothing happened. Dr. Grant shrugged and grabbed the fence.

Dr. Grant screamed and started shaking. Bailey put her head in Cody's arm so she wouldn't see, and Maya covered her eyes. Dr. Grant stopped shaking and looked back at them and smiled.

"That wasn't funny!" Maya and Bailey said looking up.

"That was great!" Zack said laughing.

"Maybe we could…" Dr. Grant said trying to open the fence, but it was too strong for him.

In the distance they heard the Rex roar.

"Climb!" Dr. Grant yelled, they all started climbing up the fence.

* * *

"There should be a button that says 'push to close'." John said. "Push it!" He said.

Ellie pushed the button and then a panel lit up with red lights.

"Now you need to give it some power, pump up the silver lever." John said.

Ellie did as said.

"Now, turn each knob and push the red button, they should turn green," John said through the walkie talkie.

Ellie began to do that. The last one said "Perimeter Fence".

* * *

"I bet I'm going to be up and over to the other side before you, Cody!" Zack said and laughed.

"Now, now, it's not a race!" Dr. Grant said flipping over to the other side of the fence and climbing down.

Everyone was on the other side except Cody.

Then everyone was at the bottom and Cody was scrambling his way down.

* * *

Ellie was close to pushing the "Perimeter Fence".

* * *

Lights started flashing on the fence, meaning it was going to turn on soon.

"Cody, hurry up!" Bailey shouted at him.

"Cody, jump! I'll catch you!" Dr. Grant shouted.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to jump!" Cody shouted down.

They all started yelling at Cody to jump.

"Okay! On the count of 3! 1…2…" Cody said, but he didn't have time to say 3. Ellie had turned on the Perimeter Fence. Cody got electrocuted and fell down and Dr. Grant caught him.

"CODY!" Bailey shouted and ran over to Cody.

Dr. Grant put Cody on the ground and started doing CPR.

Bailey watched and was crying. Zack stood far away with his head down, and Maya was next to Zack.

Cody started to cough. "Good boy!" Dr. Grant said.

* * *

"Mr. Hammond it think we're back in business!" Ellie said happily.

She heard a hissing behind her and saw a Velociraptor. She screamed. The Velociraptor was black with a lavender stripe from its eye to its tail, and had little prickly things on the top of its head – it was a male.

She ran and stopped when she couldn't see the raptor. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh… Mr. Arnold…" she said with a sigh of relief. Then the arm fell in her arms… it was ripped off of Arnold!

She screamed and saw the raptor. She quickly ran out of the compound and shut the door. She also ran out of the chain link fence. She fell and cried a little.

"RUN!" She said to herself. She ran.

* * *

Muldoon aimed for the raptor's head with his gun. He was aiming for the alpha female, a light gray raptor with black spots.

Then, another raptor came out next to him. "Clever girl…" he mumbled. The raptor jumped on him and ripped him open.

* * *

**Okay I could have gone longer but 1. I'm watching Jurassic Park 3, and it's REALLY hard to watch your favorite movie and write at the same time. 2. its already like 8 pages o.o 3. THE SPINO PWNED THE REX IN JP3 lol. R.I.P. JP3 Rex! Also, please ignore the fact female and male raptors look different even though they just switched genders from female to male. P.S. They look like JP3 raptors :D**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	9. The Bird Cage

Okay in this part I'm skipping the part where Alan goes looking for Ellie. Yeah… so okay :)

**

* * *

**

Ellie ran as fast as she could back to the Emergency Bunker, when she reached she said, "I turned… the power… back on…" she was panting.

* * *

"Kids, look! A building!" Dr. Grant said.

Everyone started following him, Cody was weak but he could walk. Bailey helped him. They all walked down to the building. Dr. Grant entered first and looked around. He motioned for the kids to come in when he knew it was safe. Dr. Grant looked out of the window – there was the river!

"Kids, wasn't there a river in the Dilophosaurus exhibit?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Good, so we can make our way down to the river, and, hmm, a boat!" Dr. Grant said. "We'll take these stairs down to the river, and we can use the boat to get to the Dilophosaurus exhibit," he explained. "Then when we get to the exhibit, we can hop over the fence. It wasn't an electric fence, was it?" He asked.

"No, it was more of a short post fence…" Cody said. He was better now, but his hands hurt a little.

"Good, now follow me down the stairs!" Dr. Grant said starting down the old stairs in the building. He didn't know what was down in the bottom area of the building; he knew the river was there though.

They made their way down the stairs, eventually they made it to a cage-like walking area. It was very foggy in there, so the could only see a few feet in front of them. Dr. Grant found some more stairs, as he started down them one of them broke. He nearly fell, but Zack and Maya grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah…" Dr. Grant said looking down.

They turned back and found a bridge.

"Let's do this one at a time, shall we?" Dr. Grant said slowly making his way across the rickety old bridge.

Once he made it to the other side he called over, "OKAY! WHO'S NEXT?"

Bailey slowly made her way across, Cody watched her making sure the bridge didn't break or anything.

Once Bailey made it to the other side, Cody took a deep breath and slowly started walking.

About halfway on the bridge where no one could see him on either side, the bridge went still. Cody heard something walking towards him.

* * *

Dr. Grant picked up something hard on a rail that was a little bit away from the bridge. As he picked it up it crumpled in his hand. He smelled it.

Bailey walked over.

"Oh my God…" Dr. Grant said, shocked.

"What is it?" Bailey asked nervously.

"It's a bird cage…" Dr. Grant slowly said.

"For what?" Bailey asked, shaking a little.

* * *

"Bailey?" Cody said as whatever was walking toward him was got closer.

Then, out of the thick fog, came a dinosaur. It was a little taller than him, with a crest on the back of its head and huge wings. It was a Pteranodon.

Cody screamed and turned around and ran. The Pteranodon took flight and picked up Cody with its claws.

"Cody?" Bailey yelled out. Cody screamed in response. "I can't seem him! I can't see him!" Bailey yelled, running through the fog, desperately looking for Cody.

The Pteranodon dropped Cody in a nest – full of baby Pteranodons.

Cody screamed, stood up, and started jumping across little cliffs. He came to a dead end. He looked behind him and the baby Pteranodons were very close. He looked around, but saw no one through the fog. He looked down and saw the river. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jumped.

He landed in the river; he came to the surface and went to part of the river bank. He looked around at the cage-walking areas.

"BAILEY? ZACK?" He called out. He heard a splash in the water, and looked over. Zack climbed up on the river bank.

"Where's Bailey?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to find Maya, Dr. Grant, and Bailey, but I couldn't find them so I thought they jumped down!" Zack said.

* * *

"It's too far down…" Bailey gasped, looking down from where she was.

"It's either jumping, or getting eaten by oversized birds!" Maya said.

"Okay, on the count of 3, we all jump," Dr. Grant told them, looking at them both. "1…2…3!" He yelled and they all jumped down into the river.

Zack and Cody heard the splash and saw them swimming towards them. After they all got on the bank, Cody hugged Bailey and Zack hugged Maya.

"Quick! Jump into the river and swim under the cage!" Dr. Grant said.

Everyone released from their hug, nodded, and jumped in the water. They swam out of the cage and swam to the bank. They looked back at the cage when they reached the bank.

* * *

**I know I need to add London more into it. But I can't think of that much for her to say, sorry :(**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	10. The River

**Hehe I'm listening to the song "The River" while writing this XD In this chapter I shall describe their wounds XD**

**

* * *

**

The kids and Dr. Grant made their way to the boat. Dr. Grant started the engine and started driving the boat down the river.

Cody and Bailey sat at the end of the boat; Bailey fell asleep on Cody's shoulder. Cody was dozing on and off. Bailey had some cuts and scrapes on her face, arms, and legs. Cody had cuts in the same places as Bailey; the worst injury he had was on his shoulders, where the Pteranodon had picked him up with its claws.

Zack and Maya sat in the cage of the boat. Maya and Zack had a few cuts on their head and arms, but they were fine.

Dr. Grant had a few little cuts on his arms and face, like Zack and Maya.

They went down the river. It started to get dark as the silently moved down the river.

Behind them fish were splashing, but they didn't know why, they just said there was probably another fish hunting them.

Behind the boat, part of a sail arose from the water. The boat entered a water hole. It was big, but smaller than a lake. Dr. Grant looked around; this was probably the Dilophosaurus habitat.

Then something bumped the boat. Bailey woke up and looked around. Then the boat shook again.

Then the Spinosaurus broke from the surface of water right next to the boat. Everyone ran into the cage with Zack and Maya.

The Spinosaurus roared in the dark of night. It crushed the boat's engine, and started circling the boat.

Then the Spinosaurus put its huge claws on both sides of the cage and started dragging it into the water.

The cage started sinking in the water; everyone swam to the surface of the water before the cage went completely under so they could take a breath. But Zack swam out from under the cage and swam up to the surface. He saw the Spinosaurus stick its claws into the cage and it started trying to grab them out. Zack looked around and then he saw the tall metal structure. He quickly swam over to it and started climbing up it.

He climbed to the top.

The Spinosaurus dipped its claw back into the cage, cutting Bailey's side. She screamed but it was muffled but the water.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Zack shouted.

The Spinosaurus turned around and started walking towards where Zack was. It roared.

Dr. Grant climbed out of the cage and helped the others out. He told them to go to the bank of the water. They did as told. Dr. Grant swam back under water. He looked around, and found a flare gun!

He picked it up and swam to the surface.

The Spinosaurus started bumping into the structure Zack was on, trying to make him fall.

Zack fell, but quickly hung onto the bars of the structure. He looked down into the Spinosaurus' jaws.

Dr. Grant aimed the gun, and shot the Spinosaurus' head with the flare gun. At first nothing happened, but the Spinosaurus turned around and roared.

Dr. Grant took another aim, this time it hit the oil that was coming out of the boat's engine, and a huge fire grew.

The Spinosaurus started panicking, it swung its head and hit the structure again, and Zack fell into the fiery waters.

"ZACK!" Maya called out. She started to run towards the fire, but Dr. Grant grabbed her arm.

The Spinosaurus finally ran out of the fire.

"ZACK!" Maya screamed.

"ZACK! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!" Cody yelled.

Bailey didn't say anything, just hung her head down. She held Cody's hand.

"You don't have to say goodbye just yet…" Someone said. It was Zack!

Cody, Maya, and Bailey ran up and hugged him. They were happy he was okay.

* * *

"I hope their all okay…" Ellie said quietly.

"What happened to Muldoon?" John asked.

"I'm not sure but…" Ellie responded but then stopped.

"But what?" John asked.

"I heard screaming… and I think it was his…" Ellie said.

"Could you hear the dinosaur?" Ian asked, anxious to find out which dinosaur had done it.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Tyrannosaur, or any kind of big dinosaur. It made this kind of hissing noise and-" Ellie was cut off.

"Dilophosaurus!" John said.

"Dy-loaf-of-bread-a-sawr-us?" London said, looking up from filing her nails.

"No… I was attacked by a Velociraptor I think it was… so I think that's what got him…" Ellie said.

"V-fossil-wrapper?" London asked.

"VELOCIRAPTOR!" Everyone yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY! SORRY!" London said and continued to file her nails.

* * *

**SPINOSAURUS LAKE SCENE IS MY FAVORITE JURASSIC PARK SCENE OF ALL TIME :D How could I not include it? ;)**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	11. The Gate

**OKAY! Next chapter :D ENJOYYYYYYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

"Keep up kids," Dr. Grant said as he led the kids through the Dilophosaurus exhibit. He was looking for the fence. It was day time now, and there was no storm, so it was easier to see.

"I hope the Dilophosaurus isn't home…" Cody mumbled. He was tired of all these dinosaurs.

"Or any other dinosaurs… unless it's a nice one…" Maya said.

"Look! The fence!" Dr. Grant said. He ran to the fence, and hopped over it with ease.

"Not another fence…" Cody murmured.

"This one isn't electric, see?" Bailey said, climbing over the fence.

"Oh…" Cody sighed. He climbed over the fence, his hands stung a little because of where he got shocked.

After everyone was out they headed towards the gate, which was a mile or less away.

* * *

Ellie walked back and forth, impatiently waiting to see if anyone came.

"If we ask the dinosaur to be nicer, will they?" London asked.

"Yeah…" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Oh boy! Can I ride one then?" London said, jumping up and down a little.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well, we're at the gate now…" Zack said looking up at the gate. "So, any ideas on how to get past it? There are electric fences everywhere, and there's no way we can climb that!"

"Um, I have a question…" Maya said, she was about a foot or 2 away from the others.

"Not right now, we need to find a way past this…" Dr. Grant said.

"No, it's a really important one!" Maya exclaimed.

"Ugh, what is it?" Dr. Grant asked.

"What's THAT?" Maya asked pointing to a figure far off into the distance.

Dr. Grant turned around, and looked. He couldn't tell what it was, it was too far away.

Whatever it was, roared.

"Spinosaurus?" Zack asked nervously.

"No…" Dr. Grant breathed. "Tyrannosaurus… don't move a muscle…" He said as the tyrannosaur got closer.

They froze, but then heard another roar.

"THAT would be Spinosaurus…" Dr. Grant whispered.

The tyrannosaur was getting closer, and then the Spinosaurus burst through the jungle and pushed the Rex.

The Rex shook its head and looked at the Spinosaurus. It roared and the Spinosaurus slashed its face. The Rex pushed the Spino. The Spino roared and turned around and hit the Rex with its tail.

"Dr. Grant, do you still have the flare gun?" Zack whispered.

"Yeah…" Dr. Grant responded.

"Can I see it?" Zack whispered.

Dr. Grant took out the flare gun and handed it to Zack. Zack tried to aim for one of the dinosaurs, but they kept moving. Zack finally just shot the gun. It hit the Tyrannosaur's face. The Rex roared and pain and ran off. Luckily it didn't start a fire.

The Spino looked at them, and started charging toward them.

"MOVE!" Dr. Grant yelled and they all ran to the side. The Spinosaurus charged right through the gate.

The Spinosaurus looked behind itself, and didn't see anyone. It roared and turned back around, entering through what used to be the gate. It didn't see them, so it continued down the path.

"Well that solves the gate problem!" Maya said happily.

They all walked through the used-to-be gate, and started heading towards the Visitor's Center. They didn't know where everyone else was.

* * *

**SORRY THIS PART IS SHORT! But don't you like that neither Spino nor Rex died? Lol I know I hate the fact the Rex gets killed in JP3, but I would have hated if the Spino was killed instead. But yea :D**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	12. Raptors In The Kitchen

**Next chapter. OMG this story is almost over :'( IDK Y IT MAKES ME SAD :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy :3**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Grant and the kids entered the Visitor's Center. They looked around a little, but didn't see anyone.

"Cody, Bailey you two stay in the dining room and see if anyone comes. Maya, Zack, and I will go check the Emergency Bunker," Dr. Grant said.

"Okay," Cody and Bailey said. Then they headed off towards the dining room.

"Okay you two, come on!" Dr. Grant said and Zack, Maya, and he walked out the door towards the Emergency Bunker.

When Cody and Bailey got to the dinning room there was tons of food. They were starving. They decided they would eat it. It's not like anyone would really care.

* * *

Dr. Grant opened the door to the Emergency Bunker.

"ALAN!" Ellie said surprised. She ran up and hugged him.

"Can we go get the others now? There could be dinosaurs there you know…" Maya said.

"Okay, I will call you when we are ready for you to bring the car, John," Dr. Grant said.

John nodded.

Ellie came with them, and they walked out the door towards the Visitor's Center.

* * *

Bailey froze. Cody looked at her curiously. He looked behind him. He saw the shadow of a dinosaur!

They ran into the kitchen and turned off the lights. They hid behind one of the counters.

The dinosaur wasn't a big one though.

It came up to the closed kitchen door and started looking in the window. It didn't see anyone though.

Then the dinosaur started to _open _the door! It opened the door and swung the door open. It roared as it did.

"What is it?" Bailey whispered.

"It's a Velociraptor…" Cody whispered back.

It was one of the female Velociraptors.

It then started to make a roaring noise over and over.

It stopped when another raptor came in. This one was a male.

"Follow me!" Bailey whispered and crawled over Cody.

They started crawling down one of the aisles of the counters. The raptors where walking down in the next row over, the opposite way.

Bailey heard the raptor's claws making a tapping noise on the ground. Then the raptor started moving her retractable claw up and down, making a louder tapping noise.

Then the female raptor knocked some pots off the counter with her tail, and made them fall on Cody and Bailey. They just crawled faster and made it to the other end of the counter.

When they got to the end of the counter there was a bunch of spoons and stuff. They almost all fell when they got there, but Cody and Bailey grabbed them so they wouldn't fall.

The raptor stuck her head through where the pots had fallen. She then moved her head out of there.

Then a ladle fell where Cody and Bailey were. The raptors both stuck their heads up and looked over.

They started walking over there. Cody and Bailey moved to the other side of the counter.

The female raptor examined the ladle.

Bailey made a motion for Cody to follow her, but Cody shook his head no.

Bailey kept crawling down the aisle. Once she got to the other end she started tapping a spoon on the ground. Then she climbed into an open space at the end of the counter. It showed her reflection on the other side.

The raptors looked over and then Bailey pretended to be afraid. The female started charging down the aisle. It crashed into the other counter across from the one Bailey was hiding in.

Cody saw a chance to get up and run. He ran straight for the freezer, the male raptor followed.

Once Cody was in the freezer he slipped, and so did the raptor.

Cody quickly got up and ran out of the freezer and closed the door. Then male raptor tried to get out, he was pushing against the door.

Bailey ran over and helped hold down the door. Then she locked the door and they ran out of the kitchen back into the dining room. As they left the female raptor stood up and watched them leave. Then it looked like she gave an evil smile.

* * *

"In there!" Bailey said quietly and ran up to Dr. Grant, Ellie, Zack, and Maya.

Dr. Grant had a gun.

Then they ran into the control room and closed the door.

Then the female raptor came up and looked into the window of the door. Dr. Grant was next to the door; he turned to the door and saw the raptor's eyes looking into his.

Then the raptor went to open the door, Dr. Grant held the door handle. Then raptor started to push against the door, and made Dr. Grant's gun fall.

"THE DOOR LOCKS!" Dr. Grant yelled.

Maya sat down at one of the computers and a screen popped up. It was the buildings of Jurassic Park.

"This is the control system…" Maya said.

Zack, Cody, and Bailey watched Maya.

"Look for this building!" Zack said.

"Okay…" Maya said skimming through the park.

"This is it!" Maya said as she found the building. She then clicked on "Turn On Locks"

Then the door locked shut.

"You did it!" Zack said happily.

Dr. Grant picked up a phone and called John. "Mr. Hammond get the car and call a helicopter."

"Okay," John said. He heard Ellie in the background shout "SHE'S GETTING THROUGH THE WINDOWS!" and heard gun shots.

"GRANT!" John yelled.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one :'(**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	13. Rescued

**Last Chapter :( **

* * *

"Quick, up the ladder!" Dr. Grant yelled.

They climbed up a ladder into the ceiling. By the time they got up there, the female raptor was in the room.

Dr. Grant kicked the ladder down and the raptor looked up.

They all started crawling through the ceiling. The raptor jumped up onto a table, and computers fell and broke. She looked up at the ceiling again. She could see where they were moving.

They all continued crawling. All of a sudden the raptor burst her head through the ceiling, on the part Bailey was crawling on.

Bailey screamed and Dr. Grant kicked the raptor's face. The raptor put her head down, but the ceiling part also fell. Bailey held onto the ceiling. Dr. Grant and Cody quickly helped her up before the raptor could get her.

Eventually Dr. Grant lifted up a piece of ceiling, and there was a small catwalk under it. They jumped on to the catwalk, and the floor was still about maybe 20 or more feet below them.

"Let's try climbing on the patiosaurus skeleton!" Zack said.

"Apatosaurus, and I guess we could…" Dr. Grant said.

They all carefully climbed onto the Apatosaurus skeleton, but somehow, the raptor was at the catwalk! The raptor jumped onto the skeleton making it fall apart. They only thing holding the bones now was wires on the ceiling.

One of the wires that were attached to the bone Ellie was holding onto, broke and she fell to the ground.

Then Dr. Grant let go of the bone and fell to the floor.

Bailey and Maya were on the same bone.

"Should we let go?" Bailey asked, looking down.

"I don't know…" Maya replied, looking down also.

The ground was about 15 feet below them. They were still deciding whether or not to let go until the wires snapped, and they fell to the floor. Luckily, the bone didn't fall on them.

Zack, Cody, and the raptor were on the rib cage part of the skeleton. Cody was holding onto a rib bone, and then it broke off. He landed next to Bailey and Maya.

"Owww!" Cody groaned.

Next, the whole rib cage fell, and Zack landed on his butt, and the rib cage was coming straight down to him.

He covered his head and ducked. Luckily none of the bones hit him, but the rib cage landed above him.

They all struggled to their feet and got into a group.

The female raptor wrestled to her feet, and behind them the male raptor came out.

They were trapped, both ways there was a raptor!

The male raptor was just about to attack when the tyrannosaurus rex bit into the raptor, crushing his bones.

Everyone looked up at the Rex in awe. The female raptor went to attack the Rex.

That's when they left. Everyone ran out to the front, and John, London, and Ian drove up.

"Mr. Hammond, I've decided not to indorse your park!" Dr. Grant said as he climbed into the car.

"So have I…" John said, and drove off.

* * *

The female raptor charged at the Rex and jumped onto his neck. The Rex started shaking his head until the raptor was in reaching distance. Then, the Rex grabbed the raptor, and threw her at the Tyrannosaurus skeleton.

With that, the Rex gave out a mighty roar.

* * *

Everyone made it to the helicopter.

In the helicopter, Bailey and Cody fell asleep, and Zack and Maya looked out the window at the island. London counted her money, and Dr. Grant slept lightly. Everyone else sat there looking around.

"Dr. Grant, look!" Zack shouted.

Dr. Grant looked out the window to see the Pteranodons flying next to the helicopter.

"Where do you think their going?" Zack asked.

"Not sure, maybe just looking for a new nesting ground." Dr. Grant said.

"They better not nest anywhere near New York!" Maya said sternly.

Zack and Maya smiled at eachother.

Everyone was happy they were safe and going back to the boat.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN THE END!** ***Thinking of next story idea, most likely will have dinosaurs in it XD* don't you just love happy endings? Hope you liked this story :3**

**~XxLavaxX~**


End file.
